


unravel me

by hyuckyang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Donghyuck is a supportive sweetheart, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark is a nervous wreck, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyang/pseuds/hyuckyang
Summary: In some of the dreams, Mark dreams of himself wiping his lips clean with satisfactory so strong that even his conscious self had felt it. Other times he dreams of his lips piercing into honey-kissed skin — the same honey-kissed skin that occupied his waking hours as well.





	unravel me

**Author's Note:**

> This story has some descriptions of violence, but nothing too graphic. Also, a couple mentions of death, but nothing actually happens. Please note that there will be mentions of blood as well if you are sensitive to that stuff. 
> 
> Please enjoy. <3

The first time the dreams had started to occur, Mark had woken up in cold sweat, shivering in the heat of the still summer midnight. His hands had ripped off his shirt in an animalistic matter, just like the groan he had let out in avail.

 

He had laid there, eyes burning towards the roof of his room, careful not to let his heavy breathing wake up the sleeping boy in bed beside his own. His heavy eyes had blinked rapidly, as a way to erase the gruesome pictures that had just occupied his sleep, but the attempt was to no use.

 

Days, following weeks, turning ultimately into months went by in the same fashion. Pictures, some foggy, others clear as a summer sky find their way into his dreams no matter how hard he had tried to bury them deep.

 

Wine red, thick blood trickling down the corner of his lips was the only thing his brain could register. In some of the dreams, it had been as simple as that; a shot of him wiping his lips clean with satisfactory so strong that even his conscious self had felt it, other times it had been more detailed with his lips piercing into honey-kissed skin, the same honey-kissed skin that occupied his waking hours as well.

 

It was a challenge, a challenge that had slowly started to eat him up bit by bit, piece by piece.

 

Some nights he had been so close to giving in — to let his guard down just enough to pinch the lingering humanity inside his stone cold self close. As far as he was aware, there was truly no consequences following his actions, after all, the center of his illusion was mere feet away from him.

 

He’d even indulge himself to wonder what the delicate skin would feel like beneath his glass sharp fangs. Would he break easily, or would it become a battle he would have to fight for?

 

When the shy rays of sunshine slowly crept their way in between their blinds, Mark knew that he had to swallow the heavy overwhelming urge.

 

‘’Did you sleep well?’’ came after the sounds of ruffling from newly washed bed sheets Mark could smell due to his unnatural senses.

 

He turns to his left side and cracks a smile, unlike his current mood. ‘’Yeah, and you?’’, he lies, voice rough due to his lack of sleep.

 

A hum fills the room before some more ruffling follows suit. Mark’s eyes follow the movement, from the way the sleep hazed boy moves from his own bed until eventually reaching Mark’s. The second the edge of his bed dips cautiously, a soft wave of warmth invades his senses. The warmth used to be the main factor as to why Mark ever felt some sort of calmness in his aflame mind but was as of now all the more reason as to why his brain never seemed to want to calm down.

 

‘’Are you sure?’’ his best friend, Donghyuck, says with a betrayed voice when Mark flinches away from his touch under the covers.

 

‘’Don’t worry about it,’’ Mark coughs, turning his head towards an unimportant direction.

 

He tries not to feel upset as the sudden lack of warmth, but his human side decides to put him up for failure.

 

When he turns back towards Donghyuck, that is now standing awkwardly next to his bed, he can see that his best friend is pondering about something. ‘’You aren’t sleeping, Mark.’’

 

Mark rises off the bed as well, winching at the wash of alluring blood that fills his senses. He rubs his eyes in an attempt to guard himself, dizziness crawling up from his toes all the way to his thundering brain.

 

The smell of Donghyuck’s isn’t something foreign to his senses, yet he can feel his fingers shake in desperation as if it was their first meeting. He wants to snap, _so badly_.

 

‘’I’m fine, please don’t worry,’’ he says instead as he makes his way to the bathroom in order to wash off the night's struggle.

 

Donghyuck knew about Mark. The secret he had hidden for the rest of the world was rather difficult to hide for the person he had spent his whole human life with.

 

When Mark had crawled up to his window one night long after the sun had set in the west with his neck dripping in blood, body temperature decreasing by the second, Donghyuck had taken him in without any question.

 

Together, they had realized that perhaps what Mark had been bitten by wasn’t a simple wild animal in the depth of the forest by Mark’s house, but something far more complex than that.

 

Mark had been intensely against it at first. Weeks went by where the refusal to believe what he had become was as prominent inside his brain as his own name, yet Donghyuck stood by him as an armor, shielding him from his own self-loath until he could eventually accept what Donghyuck was seeing all along. The same old Mark he had always been.

 

‘’You don’t need to feed on anyone, there’s plenty of blood banks around here,’’ Donghyuck had said with a soothing voice, as he had made his fingertips carefully run through his shaking body. ‘’I’ll go if you are too scared.’’

 

Mark can’t help but chuckle at the memory — he was the one that had become a monster, yet Donghyuck worried about _his_ fears.

 

Though, the plan had worked profoundly. The pair had memorized the drop-off hours at the closest blood bank and would shift between the weeks to gather a couple of blood filled bags that usually lasted Mark well over a week or two.

 

His life was as normal as it could get, up until the dreadful dreams.

 

The next night is what Mark liked to label one of the ‘’rough’’ ones. They were all to some extent rough, but these ones, in particular, were borderline soul-crushing.

 

The dream had started off unextraordinary. It was back when they lived in their parents' house, houses aligned proudly next to each other in their suburban neighborhood. They were still young, perhaps in their late teens as they had sat down by the cold sidewalk, eyes stuck on the starlit sky above them. Donghyuck had said something in the lines of feeling cold. Mark had agreed with him, and the next second was the turning point of his dream.

 

Mud was scattered all around them as Mark had chased Donghyuck through the woods before their houses. He had been panting, but not as much as Donghyuck that was just steps away from him. The younger boy was clinging onto a tree,  weeping as Mark inched closer, fangs reflecting in the moonlight.

 

The next moments went by in a haze. Donghyuck cries were painful against his ears as he ripped through his skin cold-heartedly. He was chuckling as the blood streamed into his needing mouth. Mark feeds and feeds until finally, Donghyuck’s body falls cold against his torso.

 

When Mark snaps his eyes open, he breaths out a shaky sigh of relief. Just like always, he turns towards Donghyuck’s side of the room just to confirm that the boy was okay. He always was.

 

He tries to shake off the tension that had settled inside his muscles with a couple inhales and long exhales. His fangs brush against the inside of his lips to the point where he can feel scarring that he knows will disappear the next time he runs through the area with his tongue.

 

 _Please,_  he thinks to himself as small tears fall through his eyes, _Please make it stop_.

 

‘’You look ugly as shit lately,’’ Donghyuck states during the evening later that day. The cheery voice of Ellen Degeneres echo in the background whilst Donghyuck was too busy in their small kitchen making himself a pot of Mac and Cheese.

 

Mark tears his gaze from the TV to shoot Donghyuck an unamused look, which he knows isn’t visible to him. ‘’Thanks, I guess?’’

 

‘’No really, I understand the whole vampires look dead part,’’ Donghyuck says as he walks into the living room with a plate filled to the brim with the cheesy meal in one hand, and his utensils in another. ‘’But you seem too dead lately, you know what I mean?’’

 

Mark might have a clue of what Donghyuck was leaning towards, but he chooses to stay silent. One would think that after spending so many years together he would have learned the ability to lie to him, but it seemed like that was the only skill Mark will never learn how to do.

 

‘’Do you feed enough?’’

 

Mark knows the question is harmful. His best friend has the right to wonder about his well being, yet somehow he still stands up abruptly, eyes furrowed in annoyance. ”Mind your business, Donghyuck.”

 

”What the fuck is wrong with you?” Donghyuck retaliates, swiftly standing up on his feet. He takes two strides forward before standing a hair strand away from Mark, eyes harsher than he had ever witnessed.

 

”Don’t worry about it,” Mark spits out, yet he can almost feel the way his act is slowly turning into ashes inside of him.

 

”Are you kidding me? Of course, I will worry about it,” Donghyuck breaths out, shoulder slumping down ever so slightly. ”I’m your best friend Mark, I cannot not worry about you.”

 

Mark watches as Donghyuck hesitantly reaches up to his cheek until eventually laying a cotton-like hand delicately on top of his cheek. He flutters his eyes close at the contact as a small sigh escaping through his lips.

 

”Please, let me help you.”

 

Flashbacks of the countless dreams of Mark ripping Donghyuck apart in every way possible flash behind his eyelids, making him stumble back into the couch. The comforting hand on his cheek leaves due to his movements, lingering coldly in the air between them.

 

”I can’t,” Mark growls out, feeling the way his fangs slowly start to expand inside his mouth due to the drunken thought of Donghyuck’s blood. All of a sudden, the protective wall he has managed to build around him shattered, making the overwhelming scent drown his senses.

 

Donghyuck looks at him wide-eyed as Mark takes another step backward, stumbling towards the direction of their shared bedroom. He knocks into the bookcase placed at the corner of the room, making him wince in pain. ”Mark?”

 

”Leave me alone, please,” he whimpers with a broken voice before closing the door with shaking hands.

 

Clammy hands make their way through his hair rather aggressively, pulling on the hair strands. He curses the way his breathing has turned rapid, burning against his lungs harshly. That burn barely compares to the shots of pain that shot through his bottom lip where his fangs dug in way too hard.

 

The apartment turns silent to the point where even the TV didn’t let out any sound suddenly. Mark tries and tries to pick up anything in an indication that Donghyuck was still there, but the attempt was nothing but useless. Even his scent is long gone, filling Mark with a sense of calmness lastly. He slumps down against the closed door, before gliding down against it, feeling the way the protective wall around him slowly build up again.

 

Mark knows that Donghyuck is well aware of the fact that he is ignoring him. The usual banter and the air-like conversations about everything and nothing at the same time between them tone out drastically in the course of a couple days.

 

Mark knows that Donghyuck is well aware, which makes him all the more nervous because he also knows how confrontational Donghyuck really is. He never lets anything slide, especially between them, hence why they have worked out so well up until now despite their clashing personalities.

 

It’s childish. Mark knows that it is all his doing. Ever since the dreams started to get so utterly vivid to the point where even being beside Donghyuck made him tense up, he had chosen to stay as far away from his best friend as possible. Maybe being exposed to the smell of his blood is further triggering his desires, he argues with himself.

 

The only time they reside is during the night when the thick coat of darkness lies over their city. With their backs facing each other, the pair fall asleep with no words exchanged between them night in and night out.

 

Mark only allows himself to fall asleep when the sound of Donghyuck’s regular soft snores fill the room like a butterflies fluttering wings. He memorizes the rhythm of his fluttering heart, the way it slows down and picks up unexpectedly before returning back to its original state.

 

He stays up, fighting the exhaustion with his last will before eventually collapsing as all his energy diminishes.

 

Right as he enters the dream dimension, he knows that this dream will be unlike any other. Whilst the other ones feel bone-chilling, this one creates an illusion of dripping syrup and specks of sunlight.

 

He gives into it without any hesitation, allowing himself to drown in the sensation of the warmth that got ripped off of him two years ago when he turned.

The roof of his room is the first clear picture he registers, and for a second he wonders if he was truly dreaming or this was his honest reality. His thoughts get erupted as the faintest touch trace his arms, making a shiver trickle down his spine.

 

‘’You are thinking too much,’’ a voice laced with softness whispers next to him.

 

‘’Aren’t you?’’ he hears his own voice mumble, eyes still set solely on the slightly discolored roof.

 

Tousled hair and peach dusted cheeks invade his sight of vision. Mark can barely register it before the boy above him tackle his chest with his face. A whiff of coconut shampoo clouds his senses for a heartbeat, before disappearing with the wind.

 

‘’Here is something else to think about,’’ then there’s a pair of lips pressing ever so delicately against the area between his jaw and neck. Eyelashes flicker against his jaw resembling a paintbrush against a canvas.

 

The first press is so faint that Mark can barely note it, echoing the fingertips that had just been tracing his skin. The second press, however, is much firmer — as to make a statement.

 

Lingering kisses travel against his surprisingly warm skin, coating it with shades of scarlet and lavender. He hears the way his lips spill out whimpers at the slightest touches, just like the desire filled pleads for something, _anything_. ‘’Donghyuck, please.’’

 

His eyes snap open at the sound of his own wrecked voice calling out for Donghyuck. Instantly, he is greeted by the same boring rooftop, without the bewitching edges to it.

 

Mark’s heart beats like a drum inside his chest, thrumming against his sensitive ears. Unlike the other times, it’s for different reasons.

 

For the past countless months, he has been haunted by the fact that he was a monster unworthy of feeling yearning for human emotions. He’d spend hours upon hours to force his human side to shut close, but at the same time, he had held onto it with his last held breath, praying for a chance to stay as the Mark he has always been.

 

The fact is, he knows that this painful dilemma only exists for one sole reason — Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck, that resembles everything sweet and warm. Donghyuck, that is the epitome of sunshine had no match against Mark’s endless coldness. A coldness that would burn Donghyuck’s fire down with just a simple touch.

 

As he pulls himself off of his bed, he cannot help but wonder if perhaps this dream had been the cruelest of them all.

 

‘’Mark?’’

 

Mark halts in his steps, feeling a coldness trail up his spine. He turns around hesitantly before his rationality catches up with him. Donghyuck sleep infused eyes search for his, worry present thanks to the furrowed eyebrows by the bridge of his nose.

 

‘’Are you okay?’’ his raspy voice continues, and Mark thinks a hard no.

 

No, because of the way his shorts have risen to the point where they have crumbled up near his groin, making honey colored thighs reflect against the moonlight peeking through their window. No, because this is the first time he has heard Donghyuck voice for days, and oh, how much he has missed it. No, because Donghyuck is slowly walking up to him, and before Mark can react, there are two determined hands wrapped around his waist.

 

‘’Whatever you are going through, I’m always gonna be here for you,’’ Donghyuck promises against the night, careful not to break the stillness.

 

Mark’s breath hitches as his eyes cast down to the forehead pressed against his shoulder. ‘’I’m scared of hurting you, Donghyuck.’’

 

‘’I was there while you turned. I held you during your transformation. Hell, I watch you sip on human blood every single day,’’ Donghyuck leans back, making their eyes meet. ‘’Don’t you think I would have ran away by now if I feared you?’’

 

Warm hands make their way to his nape, making him exhale deeply. ‘’I’m not who I used to be, Donghyuck. Things are changing.’’

 

The words hang heavy between them, but Donghyuck’s fingers never stop playing with the soft hair. ‘’How?’’

 

‘’I keep having these dreams,’’ Mark trains off, nervousness prominent in his voice. He catches the way Donghyuck flicker to his adam’s apple that bop up and down.

 

Another beat of silence settles between them. ‘’Are they about me?’’

 

If Mark was human, this would be the time for him to blush. He absently remembers how easy it was to make him flustered back when he had blood rushing through his veins.

 

‘’Yes,’’ he confesses with a breath, eyes busy avoiding his best friend’s. Teeth ripping Donghyuck apart, lips on Mark’s neck, Donghyuck’s lifeless body, Mark’s blood-covered hands loop inside his brain.

 

The confession seems as if they were last weeks news in Donghyuck’s eyes as he nods softly. ‘’Do you hurt me in them?’’

 

‘’Yes,’’ Mark repeats, voice small. He tries to take a step back, but Donghyuck’s hand tightens around him.

 

‘’Tell me what happens.’’

 

He remembers back when he had first entered his transformation stage. Donghyuck had let him stay in their family’s basement chained up in bruising cold chains just in case he would become too violent. Donghyuck was against it, of course he was, but agreed to Mark’s wishes nonetheless. He remembers the way he had checked up on him every hour with new found information he had researched his way into.

 

Donghyuck was so supportive and helpful. Undoubtedly the only reason why Mark was still sane, yet here he was, about to make him see him for who he truly was; a monster.

 

‘’I bite you,’’ Mark whispers, feeling the crashing waves of shame wash over him. His body runs despicably colder when Donghyuck takes a step back, eyes wide open.

 

‘’Oh,’’ he breaths out.

 

Mark curses the fact that his fangs have started to expand drastically inside his mouth. He knows Donghyuck has seen it by the way he averts his towards the direction of his lips.

 

The hands that were once wrapped around Mark make their way up Donghyuck’s throat. Mark follows the movement with dark eyes, careful not to let his desire peek through.

 

‘’Tell me how,’’ he sounds irresistible, making a lump expand inside Mark’s chest. His teasing fingers rest right below the most visible vein on the left side of his neck, right next to a petit mole.

 

‘’It depends on the dream,’’ Mark swallows, voice muffled as if he was deep in the ocean. He licks his lips as he continues on watching Donghyuck’s fingernails scrape against his sand-colored skin.

 

Donghyuck hums, his eyes ablaze with an indescribable fire.

 

 _He is offering himself to you_ , the monster inside his brain chuckles, igniting a rapid fire burn in his throat. Speeding pictures of Mark's stone cold hands wrapped around his throat as his lips marvel over the skin carefully-

 

‘’Are you thinking about it?’’ It’s only now he notices how ragged his breathing had turned as Donghyuck’s smooth voice snaps him out of his sinful thoughts.

 

When Mark doesn’t provide an answer, Donghyuck sees it as an opening to continue. ‘’Are you thinking about sinking your fangs right into me?’’

 

Mark cannot tell if Donghyuck is simply teasing him from a friend’s point of view, or if there’s something deeper there that he is too fearful to acknowledge.

 

Donghyuck takes a long stride forward until they are practically chest to chest. Mark makes the mistake of taking a deep breath, which makes Donghyuck’s scent crash into him like a punch. His nostrils flare open, his mouth following suit as he feels the last shreds of self-control run out of his bones.

 

‘’You know, I’ve actually thought about it a lot as well,’’ Donghyuck’s usually cheery voice has dropped an octave, sending shivers down Mark’s spine.

 

‘’You have?’’ he cracks out, voice resembling sandpaper. He thinks about the sweet way Donghyuck would taste against lips tongue.

 

‘’It was way before the turn,’’ a grin stretches against Donghyuck’s lips sheepishly, ‘’At first, it was just your lips on me, but then the fangs came along and well… it sort of became an added bonus?’’

 

Mark blinks slow. ‘’Donghyuck, don’t say things you don’t mean.’’

 

''I want this, Mark,'' Donghyuck's breath hits his lips like a summer breeze. ''Don't hold yourself back from your fantasies.'' 

 

He takes him in, from his parted cherry colored lips to his fire burning eyes. The hands around his throat loosen up before dropping soundlessly, leaving an open invitation for the vampire. 

 

Mark tries, he tries to convince his limbs to run away, to run far where the concrete will turn into mud, where the sky will split open; anywhere where he doesn't have to make the mistake he is about to make.  

 

''Take me.'' 

 

That's all it takes. 

 

Mark lounges himself forward as he lets his instinct run wild. His right hand attaches itself to the side of Donghyuck's neck where his lips aren't currently occupying. He drops the protective wall surrounding him down 'til the last bits of it as he takes a deep breath, and all he can feel is Donghyuck. 

 

The way his heartbeat drums underneath his delicate skin against his icy fingertips. The way his pants sound against his ears, despite the fact that Mark hasn't done anything yet. The way his hands curl up against Mark's tank top as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. 

 

When his trembling lips reach the mole Mark has desperately wanted to taste, he halts up. He grazes against it lightly, feeling the small goosebumps forming around the area. 

 

''Thank you for trusting me,'' he murmurs before sinking his teeth right into the enticing skin. 

 

The groan that leaves Mark's lips the second the first drip of blood drops on his desperate tongue sound animalistic in his ears. It's a juxtaposition from the soft gasp coming from above it, but he pays it no mind. Hands curl deep in his hair as Mark sucks, and sucks, and sucks for all might of him. 

 

He feels the way Donghyuck pushes them back with wobbly steps, up until they reach the corner of what he assumes is Donghyuck's bed. Clumsily they fall onto it, without separating.

 

At the comfort of a bed beneath them, Mark lets his hands wander. From Donghyuck's shivering throat all the way down to his captivating thighs. He rests his hands right on his knees, before pulling them up ever so slightly to get a better fit within him. 

 

The newfound angle makes Donghyuck's hips buckle, earning him a moan from Mark's lips around his throat. He repeats the action to test the waters, and when Mark responds in the same way, he forms a rhythm. 

 

The blood doesn't stop gushing out of the small indents in his skin. Mark swallows every single drop as if it was his treasure. 

 

Movies are so wrong about vampires, Mark quickly notes. They often describe them as the most glamorous and enticing creatures on the planet, but Mark begs to differ. 

 

Seeing Donghyuck splayed out underneath him, with cheeks rosy as apples and lips parted with soft gasps is enough proof for him to know that this sight right here, was as majestic as humans can actually get. 

 

Eventually, the human part of Mark's peeks through, reminding him to stop sucking before Donghyuck actually passes out. With a last lick, he parts away from Donghyuck, eyes seeking any form of discomfort shown on his face. 

 

''Mark, please,'' he whines. ''Please kiss me.'' 

 

Which he does, gladly. He knows that Donghyuck's cloudy mind can register the taste of his blood lingering in his lips, but he never mentions it. Instead, he presses closer to Mark, lips parting in desperation as he licks into the hot creaves of his mouth. 

 

He traces Mark's fangs with his tongue, moaning each time the eager muscle slides against them. Accidentally, he graces against the broken glass like teeth, which makes a small slit on his tongue. Tiny drops of blood blend into their kiss, which Mark swallows yearningly. He sucks on his tongue until there's nothing left but the taste of Donghyuck. 

 

''Do it again,'' Donghyuck breaks the kiss and exposes the other side of his neck. Mark hesitates, but Donghyuck doesn't leave him much room to think before pulling his face towards his neck with the hands wrapped around his hair. 

 

Just like earlier, he sinks into them with the same amount of force. The moan that slips through Donghyuck's lips is sinful. Mark can feel the way his body slowly turns slack underneath him, but he just doesn't seem to be able to stop. He takes and takes all that Donghyuck is willing to give. 

 

''I love you,'' Donghyuck gasps out, before his lips buckle one last time up against Mark. 

 

The both of them go still as Mark abruptly draws his lips off of Donghyuck. Donghyuck has turned his face to the right side of the room, the side facing the wall. Meager drops of blood peek through the two microscopic holes from Donghyuck's neck, but he pays it no mind. 

 

'Did you just-'' 

 

Donghyuck reaches out to the pillow underneath him and smacks Mark's head without any force. ''Shut up.'' 

 

He feels the stickiness between them before he even has a chance to see it, and suddenly the tension in the room dissolves. He grins slightly, before wiping the blood at the corner of his lips clean with the backside of his hand. 

 

''How was it?'' he suddenly asks, fidgeting with the collar of Donghyuck's sweater. 

 

''Oh, so now you feel shy after sucking the entire life out of me,'' Donghyuck teases and straightens up as much as he can without getting too dizzy. When Mark gives him a panicked look, he chuckles shortly before leaning in to peck the naive boy. ''It's me that should ask that question, after all, I'm the only one that came.''  

 

Despite the easy-going small talk, Mark can't seem to shake of the nervousness of hurting Donghyuck, so he asks: ''So you aren't hurt at all?'' 

 

Donghyuck's warm finger tips trail his temple, soothing the worried lines created on his forehead. He shakes his head twice before once again dropping his head against the soft, thankfully, black pillow. ''I feel amazing, just a little bit tired.'' 

 

Mark nods understandably, before finally dropping next to him on the cramped up bed. They lie flushed against each other as they stare at the dimly lit roof above them. 

 

''I love you too, you know,'' Mark finally breaks the silence, eyes too shy to seek Donghyuck's. ''I've been so afraid of hurting you. I still am.'' 

 

''Mark, you can never hurt me. I trust you with my life, please put trust in me too.'' 

 

Mark closes his eyes as he allows himself to think about the possibilities. To think about Mark's icy cool demeanor, mixed with Donghyuck's rays of sunshine. He thinks about how they are like a solar eclipse in the way where Mark's moon desperately wants to kiss Donghyuck's sun. 

 

There's so many wrongs, and only one right. The one right that outweighs the thousand of wrongs in the scale of things. 

 

''I trust you,'' he finally breaths out as his fingers reach of Donghyuck's that lies right between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very, very appreciated. (Especially as of late since I've been doubting my ability to write? Idk anyway.. :P) 
> 
> I love you, and I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/chainbelt) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/belt)


End file.
